This Poem Sucks
by redeemthefallen
Summary: Cain has it all. He's smart, hot, and filthy rich. He has the best girlfriend in the school-wait he doesn't? Cain's girlfriend broke up with him? Cain supposes it's time to pull his secret MySpace page back up and write vague poetry about it. Just as it seems Cain will lose to grief, he notices an unfamiliar girl in English. Who is she? Could she be the subject of happier poetry?


Username:LoveisPoison

Password:*******

' _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue._

 _Don't be alarmed,_

 _but I think I love you.'_

 _3 months ago_

Cain sneered at the words as he sat back against his pillows, the dim light from his laptop the only source of illumination in his room. The short poem about his ex-girlfriend stung slightly and made the boy physically cringe as he thought about how stupid he'd been. He sighed through his nose, ignoring a sharp, loud rap on his door and putting his earbuds in. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration as he moved his cursor to hover over the small trashcan icon next to the post. Biting his lip gently, he shook his head briskly to clear it before scrolling back to the top of the page. He'd leave the poem, but only because he rather fancied how clever and mysterious it sounded. Certainly not because he still had feelings for Suzette. Clicking on a different tab, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the top of his screen as he waited for the ad on his new favorite song to load far enough for him to skip it. After a few seconds of _To the End_ , he switches tabs once more. Opening a new post box, his eyes narrowed slightly as he began to type.

' _I used to think love was necessary._

 _It seems I was wrong._

 _Love is uncaring, cruel even._

 _Love isn't oxygen._

 _Love doesn't lift us up where we belong._

 _Love is carbon dioxide,_

 _Slowly suffocating me._

 _Love is poison.'_

 _seconds ago_

He pushed his bangs back out of his eyes then, nodding to himself. That would show her. 'Stupid Suzette,' he thought to himself, his nose scrunching at the thought of the girl. Cain then rolled his eyes as his door opened, staring defiantly at the silhouetted figure there. Giving a long sigh, he pulled an earbud out.

"Can I help you?" He frowned in irritation as he sat up, closing his laptop. He simply sighed as his uncle put his hands on his hips.

"Cain, I've been calling you for at least five minutes. It's time for dinner." Neil frowned, reaching along the wall far enough to flip the lights on. "And don't sit here in the dark like a hermit. You'll ruin your eyes staring at that computer all of the time." The man, more gray than blond, didn't wait for a response before leaving and shutting the door behind himself. Cain rolled his eyes impatiently, standing with a short huff and crossing the floor before cracking the door open.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." He then shut his door firmly, his nose scrunching distastefully as he flicked the lights back off and climbed into his bed once more. Cain was tired. He was so sick and tired of everything pertaining to the public school his uncle was forcing him to go to. Why he couldn't be tutored at home like he had been when he lived with his father, he didn't know. Uncle Neil had told him that it was because he "lacked proper social skills", which of course was an absolutely false statement. It was the mediocre morons at his school that lacked proper social skills. It wasn't Cain's fault that he'd been raised as a proper member of high society while his classmates were allowed to trudge through the dregs of manners.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts that had begun to give him a headache, Cain shut his laptop irritably before setting it on the desk beside his bed. He had no desire to see what praise or concern LoveMeFeedMe29 had to say about his latest post. Nor did he wish to attempt to ignore HeldentenorHeart's latest video of herself weakly screeching out her next audition song. He just desperately wanted to sleep. So, pulling off his clothes and slipping between his sheets, that's exactly what he did.

When Cain opened his eyes again, it was so early it was _ungodly_.

" _Cain!_ " He heard from the end of the hall, the carrying voice accompanied by the thud of heavy footsteps. "For the fifth time, _get up before you're late_." The teenager's eyes squinted shut as his door was thrown open and the lights were flicked on. Ignoring Cain's whine of protest and nonplussed by his nephew's futile attempts at dragging his duvet over his head, Uncle Neil walked straight for his bed and yanked the blanket off. He was quite taken aback by what he found under it.

"Cor blimey!" He shouted, the middle aged man shielding his eyes as he threw the blanket back over his nephew. "Cover up! Were you raised in a barn?" He doesn't wait for a response to his question, turning on his heel and leaving as he muttered to himself about strange teenage volitions and psychiatrists.

Cain groaned as he forced himself out of his bed, rolling his shoulders before going through his daily routine of showering, towel-drying his hair, and spending at least twenty minutes on his futile attempts to pick an outfit he was satisfied with. Finally pulling a tan and grey sweater over his head and tugging a dark pair of jeans up around his hips, he found such satisfaction. He wasted no time in pulling on his shoes, shouldering his backpack as he left his room and made his way down the stairs.

He dropped his load by the door to the garage, before yawning and entering the dining room two doors forward. He takes his seat between his sister and uncle, the former only half awake as she tiredly scooped cereal into her mouth. The teenager set to work on his own breakfast, only managing to get down half of it before traces of yesterday's embarrassments began to creep into his system and made the task of eating any more unbearable. Cain excused himself in that moment, claiming he had a project to work on as he left the table. He took up his bookbag and reluctantly left the house once more.

Though he exited through the garage, Cain had no intention on taking his shiny black Rolls Royce to school. Not that day, not the day before, not any day after. No, instead he strode through the garage door into his driveway where an old, tacky orange Fiat Spider waited for him.

He crossed the pavement toward it, unable to make himself feel better as he drew closer. Waiting for the vehicle's driver to reach across and open the door for him (the exterior handle had long since lost its usability), Cain wondered to himself if it was too late to simply tell Oscar that he was sick and had to stay home. He immediately expelled the unworthy thought from his mind. He was Cain Frickin' Hargreaves. He was smart, hot, and filthy rich. And he would _not_ let some stupid girl run him out of his school. As the door opened in front of him, the raven haired boy sat with a newly resurfaced confidence and crossed both his arms and legs after shutting the door and buckling up.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Cain had to fight a half smile as the redhead next to him practically sing-screeched the greeting.

"Good morning, Ninnyhammer," he retorted coolly, finally laughing at the look of sheer disbelief on his friend's face. "It's Uncle Neil," the shorter boy defended himself. "He's a terrible influence. Honestly, he's turned my sarcasm into a lump of worthless, old timer insults."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Cain chose to ignore Oscar's response as the later pulled out of his driveway and started for school. Regardless of his moment of grace in ignoring him, the two quickly returned to their friendly banter. They didn't stop until the tall ginger had parked into his spot near the school and they had gotten out.

It was only then that Cain's somber feelings revisited him. He should have known that simply telling himself what he wanted to hear wouldn't help in the long run. However, Cain soon realized that with each step he took with his friend toward his own personal hell, his feelings were dimming. They were still there, but they weren't quite as sharp. He had no time to ponder this, however, as the bell rang on his way down the hallway. He split paths with Oscar, the two exchanging "See you next period"s before the raven haired boy put a little more speed into his step, not wanting to be late.

As Cain gracefully sank into his assigned seat three minutes later, he looked around. In doing so, his eyes fell on a girl he'd never seen before. Or, on further thinking, maybe he just hadn't been aware of. Whatever the reason, he found himself curious about the brunette sitting a row to the left and three seats in front of him. Cain didn't care the reason why, simply welcoming the distraction that he was determined to let occupy his mind for the rest of the day. The first step was just finding out her name.


End file.
